<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vivid Dreams by Grub2517</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399034">Vivid Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grub2517/pseuds/Grub2517'>Grub2517</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it could be if you want, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, THW not required</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grub2517/pseuds/Grub2517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One mournful anniversary, Valka has a particularly vivid dream... or, what seems like one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloudjumper &amp; Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Cloudjumper/Valka (How to Train Your Dragon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this to help manage pre-exam anxiety, hopefully you enjoy this.</p><p>For those who don’t like HTTYD3 this doesn’t have any specific references. You can really fit it into any AU you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty eight years… Thirty eight years exactly, since she lost him. The fact that Valka knew this fact so precisely speaks only small volumes of the pain she feels, still. Walking through the forest towards the secluded cove her mind began to wander. The cove is her shelter, a place to be away from the village, and alone with her thoughts… but also as saddening as it was comforting. See when she was working she had something to occupy her mind, but when she’s alone, the memories come back. First it was Stoick… dying to save Hiccup almost eased the pain of his loss… but then Cloudjumper… again, it had been for the best, but the fact that they had been together all those decades made it an even more painful loss than Stoick.</p><p>Finally breaking through the treeline she emerged into the small clearing. She had never really called it her own, she felt it was disingenuous to call it anything but nature’s cove, but she came here enough to call this her second home. Her body ached, her muscles exhausted even from this short walk. As much as she denied it, she was not 30 anymore. In the last few years especially she had become acutely aware that she had fewer days to come than days already passed. Gods, Hiccup was getting ready to pass the chiefdom to her <em>grandchildren</em>. She pushed the thoughts aside as she soaked in the sight and sound of the forest, one of the few pleasures she had left in life. After a hard day’s work she needed the rest. After eating some bread and fruit from her pack she laid down on the grass, thinking it would be a short rest before she caught dinner from the nearby pond, but ultimately the weight of her eyelids proved too great.</p><p>When Valka opened her eyes again it was nighttime. Her immediate thought was <em>‘oh gods how long did I sleep?’</em> But that was quickly erased as she remembered precisely <em>why</em> she had woken. A gentle nudge, not human, but breathtakingly familiar.</p><p>“Clou---”</p><p>She rolled over to come face to face with her dearest companion… breath nearly stopping as she took in his features, so unchanged after so many years. All her mind could muster was a choked sob, and a fall into his scaly embrace, the emotion giving her old body an unexpected burst of energy. This wasn’t the first dream like this she’d had, but it still tore at her emotions every time Cloudjumper came in her sleep. After a while, she had decided it was easier to just accept it, enjoy it while it lasted. She stayed in his warm, winged embrace for a while, getting her emotions back in check before she made eye contact again.</p><p>“Hello again, old friend.”</p><p>Cloud’s response was a way too formal murr… needlessly stoick, as always. “You stubborn beast. Emotions too good for ye?” Valka teased. Cloudjumper reacted subtly, but more than enough for her to know that he felt the same overwhelming emotions she did. Goodness… she had enjoyed the dreams in the past but this one was so <em>real</em>.</p><p>“Wanna go flying?”</p><p><br/>The dragon huffed, and bowed a bit to let her on, but only a little, remaining JUST out of reach for her to climb on. Just as she was about to speak up he bounded away. Oh Cloudjumper, he was so stoick, yet he could be playful if he wanted to be. What ensued was a humorous game of keep away, the two running back and forth through the cove like Valka was a young woman again. Despite all the sadness in her life, she just couldn’t sustain it with Cloudjumper actively trying to wring it out of her.<br/>Finally exhausted, Cloudjumper let her come close, pulling her close to his face yet again. Valka let another tear fall…</p><p>“Cloud… this is… better than I’ve felt in a long time. I don’t want this to end.”</p><p>Cloudjumper pulled back slightly and a questioning purr left his lips. He was clearly sensing the distress creeping back to her. “I don’t want to wake up… I don’t want to leave you again…”</p><p>Moving back to a sitting position Cloudjumpers head tilted with that classic inquisitive look… then, a second later, a flash of realization crossed his face.</p><p>“Cloud?”</p><p>Cloudjumper nudged Valka backwards, gently at first but then he really started to push her. Valka let out s a confused laugh, not sure of the dragon’s intentions. But he kept prodding, gently moving her towards the corner of the little clearing.</p><p>“Cloud? Where are yo—“</p><p>The words died in her throat as his final nudge turned her forward and she realized where she was. This was where she had been laying… where she <em>was</em> laying. It took her mind a moment to comprehend it, but there she was… or, her body was… laying in the dim moonlight. This wasn't just a dream.</p><p>Her initial emotion was sadness. she couldn’t just… leave… could she? Of course she thought no, but the more she thought the more she realized, there was no reason why she couldn’t. Hiccup was a strong and independent man, his wife strong at his side, the dragons were safe, the children growing up… there was nothing left for her to do. Looking down at herself was quite jarring, but she had such an air of peace about her, as if telling her own self that it was alright to let go. Cloudjumper nuzzled her back, the feeling of scales and radiating heat from his immense frame a feeling that she had never been able to feel anywhere else. She missed him so much. She turned back into the stormcutters embrace once more, shedding a final tear as she moved to mount him. It was time. Without a word Cloudjumper leapt into the sky, climbing with the effortless grace that had given the stormcutter his name. They kept going, higher and higher into the beautiful sky. After a while, Valka got drowsy. In the past they would have to stop climbing as the air thinned, but Cloudjumper just kept going, until Valka could not stay awake any longer. Just as she succumbed to sleep, she heard a faint whistle, not from wind but her own mind’s eye… followed by a soft voice...</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll swim and sail on, savage seas…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, a search party went out to look for Valka in the frozen, rugged wilderness. Ultimately it was Hiccup that found her, laying motionless in a grassy clearing, with a small smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cloudjumper's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing remarkable, just the same events from Cloudjumper's POV.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, in reality I was never intending to do a second chapter... but here's the short version of how this chapter was born:<br/>[creative brain] It's such a good idea, I have to write it!<br/>[logical brain] But... I'm writing like 8 things already!<br/>[creative braiin] But... it's such a good idea!<br/>[logical brain] But---<br/>[creative brain] I just want to write it!!<br/>And here we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty eight years. Thirty eight years exactly. The fact that Cloudjumper knows this so precisely speaks only small volumes of the pain he still feels. Before he died he had naively thought that death would heal these wounds, make him a dragon again. It had not. Over years and years and years the pain had only made it clearer, the only way to truly heal his heart and soul was to reunite. </p><p> </p><p>The stormcutter sits at the edge of the water. So smooth that it is a mirror to the clear, golden sky. If only he could appreciate this world for what it was… a beautiful world, every plant and animal in perfect simbiance. An afterlife free of pain, hunger, thirst, terror, everything… except suffering. He was brought back to focus by a presence behind him, he turned to see his other half’s mate. At first he had been reluctant to bond with Stoick, afraid that being forced to compete for her love would be of detriment to both relationships, but despite his reputation the human had been quite diplomatic, insisting that they could both love mutually. Since those early days, every time Stoick traveled here from Valhalla (gods humans were strange at naming things) it had always started and ended on good terms. Cloudjumper wanted to hold on to some element of skepticism, but he had to accept that they had forged a relationship beyond just a shared pain… a shared loss…</p><p> </p><p>“Cloudjumper?” </p><p> </p><p>Cloudjumper swiveled his head and caught the human, looking mournful as usual but also, slightly… ecstatic?</p><p> </p><p>“I have to tell you something, dragon…”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that this was important, and Stoick wanted a face-to-face exchange, at least one with both bodies facing each other, he slowly turned all the way around back towards the trees. The world was silent other than the typical rhythms of nature, his footsteps seeming to shatter some kind of tranquility while simultaneously blending in. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just called before Odin… Valka’s time has come, Cloudjumper.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloudjumpers breath stilled… could it be? After all these years of waiting… only seeing her in passing dreams... could it finally be happening? He felt his heart shoot up, emotion flooding him like it hadn’t in years. He tried his best to hide his emotion, whether it worked on Stoick he couldn’t really tell, but as the man continued it didn’t make a difference. </p><p> </p><p>“As she is a peaceful soul, she will stay here instead of Valhalla… If you’ be willing, I would like you to go get her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloudjumper had felt touched by the man’s actions in the past, but never as deeply as this. He understood how much he missed her, and probably realized that him coming for her instead of Valkyries would likely soften the blow. Cloudjumper agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Go then. Bring her back here… I’ll be waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>The stormcutter moved with the first urgency he had in decades… his pale, weathered soul seeming to burst with life again as he climbed off into the sky. It wouldn’t be long now… </p><p> </p><p>After a short while he found himself in the mortal realm once more. His spirits dampened for a minute, as he remembered just how depressing this world was by comparison… even little spots of glory tainted by how <em> cruel </em> and unjust the mortal realm could be. Those dark thoughts however were quickly drowned out by the brightness of seeing his other half once more, the sheer excitement pumping extra energy into his wings to carry him just a little bit faster to her. He didn’t know where he was flying, he didn’t need to. His mind would take him there. Indeed after just a few moments, he saw a small clearing and dove for it. As he touched down on earthly soil for the first time in decades, he had only one thing on his mind, and at very corner of the cove he saw her. This was a cold night… too cold for humans, and he immediately assumed that this would be her fate. It seemed fitting in a way… such a peaceful death, freezing as she slept with no withering disease or horrible battle. He walked to her slowly and lightly, his spirit wouldn’t wake the mortal but he still felt kind in doing so. He slowly looked over her form, so much older than he remembered, a body frail and well worn but certainly with a spark of youth still present. Seeing her close erased any doubt… she was so calm, peaceful, she had not been trapped here or abandoned, it seemed as if she had come here, and simply fell asleep. Now, the cold would claim her silently, without pain or fear. </p><p> </p><p> As he looked on, he saw the moment it happened… as her chest stilled, and Valka’s soul slowly separated. He could just let her sleep until she woke… but he could not wait, and he didn’t want to spend any more time here either. With a spark of life he hadn’t known since they parted, he reached forward and nudged her shoulder gently. </p><p> </p><p>[Valka? Soulhalf, it’s me.]</p><p>“grmmm… Clou---?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled over, and the moment she saw his face she fell into tears. Not pure joy yet, but a strange mixture of joy and sadness. Her emotion overtook her and with a sob she fell into his wings, which he gladly extended to meet her. He knew she may take a while to accept and understand this, so he let her be. He wrapped his wings around her in a gentile embrace, contempt to just stay like that forever if she wished, his own mind also flooded with emotion. </p><p> </p><p>[I have missed you so much… I never understood what soulhalf meant until now…]</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t understand him he knew, but it didn’t matter. She was here. He was here. All at once a lifetime of memory and emotion flooded back. He had no idea how long it lasted… could've been minutes or many hours, time was of no consequence here. Finally, he felt a slight nudge as Valka tried to get out. As his wings unfurled their eyes met, a sea of emotion condensed into one simple statement…</p><p> </p><p>“Hello again, old friend”</p><p> </p><p>As fulfilling as it was, the voice actually somewhat upset Cloudjumper. He could tell that beneath the surface layer of happiness there was also apprehension, doubt…</p><p> </p><p>[soulhalf, what’s wrong?]</p><p>“Ye stubborn beast. Emotions too good for ye?”</p><p> </p><p>The sadness was beginning to fade he could tell, but he still needed to work to get her <em> really </em>happy again…</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go flying?”</p><p>[Not yet…]</p><p> </p><p>He brought his head down to where he knew he was just out of her small reach, then when she protested he jumped away, daring her to respond. He kept this little ‘game’ up for a bit… normally he was above such petty things, but he knew this would cheer Valka up. She used to do this all the time with hatchlings, and it brought too much joy for her to stay sad. After the utmost time, Valka running and laughing with that signature open grin… that laugh that could heal better than a well made salve. He finally stopped, having caught the infectious happiness himself. He hoped this would be enough to shove the bad thoughts out of her mind for good… but as soon as they stopped she started to feel sad again. She walked over to him, rubbing against his face horns as she spoke again, almost too soft to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Cloud this is… better than I’ve felt in a long time. I don’t want this to end…”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud was confused by the statement. He pulled back enough to see her face and asked…</p><p> </p><p>[What do you mean? We are together now, yet you act like we are not.]<br/><br/></p><p>Her face only seemed to darken further, tears starting to fall as she spoke again</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to wake up… I don’t want to leave you again…”</p><p> </p><p>[Why would you leave? We are going to the afterworld, to your mate there’s no—] </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, everything clicked in the stormcutter's mind. This whole time Valka had thought she was merely sleeping. That this was just another fleeting mirage… Cloudjumper felt so inept in that moment. He couldn’t tell her directly, so he figured the only way to show her was to show Valka her own body. He nudged, gently, then a little more forceful to get her pointed in the right direction. </p><p> </p><p>“Cloud? Where are you—“</p><p> </p><p>Her words stopped as she finally saw the body. He could see the realization hit her face when she finally realized what was happening. Cloudjumper had a momentary twinge of worry as her emotions briefly flashed through sadness, guilt, and remorse, but therse lasted only a few seconds. The emotions faded as she came to terms with it, as did Cloudjumper’s worry. He nuzzled into her back lovingly, just enough.</p><p> </p><p>[Come with me, Valka. Your time in the world has passed]</p><p> </p><p>Valka steadied herself on her feet, now seeming fully confident once more. He could feel the last bits of sadness leaving as she mounted him again... and with a gentle tap to his neck, they were off.</p><p>They climbed higher and higher into the sky, Cloudjumper fully aware that Valka would fall to sleep again as they reached the upper skies. Just as he had hoped it was a quiet, smooth flight, not a cloud in the sky to tarnish the beauty. </p><p> </p><p>“Cloud? Wher… where are we… going?”</p><p> </p><p>[It is alright love. Just relax… it won’t be too much longer.]</p><p> </p><p>After that came some garbled sounds almost invisible in the background noise. He couldn’t tell what she was saying, but he purred to soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>[Don’t fight it, love. Just sleep.]</p><p> </p><p>She was starting to waiver he could tell, her eyes heavy as she caught her last glimpses of the mortal world. As Cloudjumper crossed the plane again he could finally let it soak in… he was healed. The three were back together, never to be torn apart again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>